How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The third entry of the How To Train Your Kung Fu series and the second sequel to the first. It's like the Chronicles of Narnia 3: Voyage of the Dawn Treader with vikings and kung fu animals but quite different. Rated T for Mild Violence.
1. Promotion

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Promotion**

**Hello, folks. Well, it's been a very long time since I, LandoftheFuture, last made a sequel to How To Train Your Kung Fu. The first installment was the first meeting between the vikings and the kung fu warriors/masters and a journey to defeat an evil sorceress to unleash a deadly dragon with a jewel. The second was the team's attempt to help a prince receive his royal throne, but must battle his evil uncle who killed his parents when he was a baby while meeting a dragon in an ancient island. In this third installment, Hiccup and Astrid return to China for the last time to journey with Po and the others, including the guardians of the Light, to defeat another evil in a quest for temptation by gaining magic in order to defeat this evil.**

**So, without further ado, I will give out the news of this fanfic: I'm making the first chapter a "LOT" longer and if I do, it will help the fanfic get lots of reviews from you dear friends/fans of such great films from Dreamworks Animation. The first chapter will have a prologue and it'll continue the story as it moves on. If some of you think whether or not it's a great idea for a title of the second sequel, tell me what do you think about it. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy "****How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon".**


	2. The New Adventure

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 1: The New Adventure**

**Long ago, in the mystic lands of the Ku Zai Kingdom, before the Dark was vanquished by the Dragon Warrior named Po, protector and kung fu master of the Valley of Peace, they released their dark mist, a powerful object that can make people's darkest dreams come true. Little did the Dark know that the guardians of the Light, known as the Ku Zai warriors, made a prophecy that the chosen one will bring all five magical and colorful daggers together to unleash an unspeakable power to another warrior from the viking tribe. Only then can they defeat the dark mist once and for all.**

* * *

><p>In the coldest day at the Isle of Berk, we see all of the vikings preparing to build a new school where all of the viking students can excercise with lots of rope and metal in them and we see Stoick and Goober going in a boat with Hiccup and Astrid watching them. "I'll only be gone for about...", said Stoick, "Five days. So, you two take care of yourselves. Oh, and Hiccup." "Yes, dad", said Hiccup and walks towards Stoick. "If you see Po and the others, tell them we said, hi", said Stoick, "OK?" "Sure, dad", said Hiccup, "If only there was some way for you to see them again as I would." "So do I, Hiccup", said Stoick, "But it's for the best. I bet they'll meet us here again in our world." "They will?", said Hiccup, "When?" "I'm not sure", said Stoick, "But we'll see." Stoick and Hiccup then hugged each other before he and Goober set the ship's sails after saying goodbye to each other before it departs a few miles away from Berk.<p>

The next day, we see Hiccup and Astrid trying to battle against Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their swords this time by working together as a team. As an advantage, they managed to defeat the two and the crowd goes wild by cheering in applause. Later, we see them in dinner with the others. "Wow", said Fishlegs, "That was so awesome when you two wiped out Tuffnut and Ruffnut." "You weren't so bad at all", said Snotlout, "How about you challenge me any time?" "I'll be glad too", said Astrid, "If Po and the others can watch us sword-fighting." "Yeah", said Fishlegs and sighs sadly, "It's not fair that we're not coming back to China again except you and Hiccup." "What are you two gonna do now once you go back to China?", asked Ruffnut. "We're not sure", said Astrid, "We'll see." She looks at Hiccup, who seems to be feeding Toothless some fish. "_I bet he's missing Po as we speak_", thought Astrid and continues eating her food.

The next morning, we see Hiccup and Astrid in his room with Toothless and are playing wooden swords with each other and Toothless snuggles Astrid for a while and she hugs the Night Fury tightly. Then, they got bored and don't know what to do. "I've heard that a new school is about to be made", said Hiccup. "But it won't open until tomorrow", said Astrid, "What should we do now? There has to be a way to see Po and the others again." "Hmm", said Hiccup, trying to think of something, but finally has it, "Let's pretend that we're... you know... doing our kung fu against each other just in case we get bored." "Alright, then", said Astrid and she and Hiccup practiced their kung fu against each other and even Hiccup managed to practice using his inner peace technique to defeat Astrid. Then, as they continue to practice their kung fu, a crack came on the floor of Hiccup's room. Then, Hiccup stumbles upon the crack and falls into a deep hole after the crack got even larger.

"Hiccup!", shouted Astrid, but as he tries to look where Hiccup has gone into the hole, she herself falls in the hole and follows where Hiccup is as the magic of the deep hole magically transports them, but not before Toothless comes to the two vikings and gets himself transported as well. Once there, in the transportation, they see events from their previous adventures with Po and the others along with theirs on Berk. Then, nearly a minute later, they land on the ocean and are about to drown into the depths of the abyss, but something grabbed them both before Toothless flies towards someone who is now carrying Hiccup and Astrid. Then, as the two vikings land on a large boat that has a shape of a chinese dragon, they turned around to see the peacock overlord Lord Shen and standing next to him are Po, the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung, the other Dragon Warrior, and Shifu, the kung fu teacher and master of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace.

"Hiccup", said Po, "Astrid." "It's so good to see you again", said Tai Lung. "Good to see you guys again too", said Hiccup. "It's good to see you again too, Shen", said Astrid and hugged him tightly before the peacock overlord snuggled her gently. "So am I, my dear", said Shen and kisses her hand, causing her to blush very brightly. "What kind of magic brought you here?", asked Shifu. "We just fell to a dark and deep hole", said Astrid, "and then, all of a sudden, it transported us." "Looks like those transports have different magic", said Hiccup, "Do they?" "Yes, Hiccup", said Shifu, "But enough of that now. There are some people we want you to meet, dear vikings." Hiccup and Astrid turned around upon hearing some footsteps coming from the stairs of the ship. Then, to their surprise, they saw the Ku Zai Warriors known as the Guardians of the Light along with King Yerashi, the leader and king of Ku Zai. "Hiccup, Astrid", said Po, "This is King Yerashi and the Ku Zai warriors, Guardians of the Light."

"Welcome, new visitors of China", said King Yerashi, "You look... um..." "Human?", asked Astrid. "Yes", said King Yerashi, "That's right." "Tell us your names, humans", said Rysu. "I'm Hiccup and this is Astrid", said Hiccup, "We're the vikings from Berk." "Berk?", said King Yerashi, "I would like to know where this Berk is." "It's only a parallel away from here", said Hiccup and looks at the sky for a while, "At least, I think it is." "That does not matter", said King Yerashi and the king and Hiccup shook each other's hands as did Astrid. "Is there... anyone else besides you guys?", asked Astrid. "There's one more person that wants to see you", said Tai Lung and Shen pointed to Prince Oai of the Tai Wan Clan who became king after his uncle was killed. "Oai", said Astrid and she hugged upon running towards him. "It's so good to see you again", said Oai, "You too, Hiccup." The panther and Hiccup shook hands with each other. "So, have you packed up anything before you left?", asked Oai. "Apparently, no", said Hiccup, "Because we just kind of forgot."

"That's alright", said Oai, "As soon as we're done greeting with each other, we shall bring you and Astrid lunch." "That'll be great", said Astrid, "Thanks." Then, after the two vikings finished greeting themselves a few soldiers and the captain of the ship (an eagle named Captain Brinian), they walked inside the ship with Oai and the Ku Zai warriors, King Yerashi included, to see what he's planning to do. "So, what are you doing in this beautiful ship, Oai?", asked Hiccup. "Me and the others are on a voyage to find my uncle's sons", explained Oai, "Tyranus, Operashi, Beusha, Walli, and Cirayo. He banished them into four separate islands. The Mushu Slave Island, the Yushuima Island, the Curabera Island, and the Terror Island." "What's Terror Island?", asked Astrid. "It is not just an island, Astrid", said King Yerashi, "It is a place that darkest dreams become real. The source of the island is the dark mist, a powerful object that can make your darkest dreams come true."

"What should we do?", asked Hiccup. "You must break it's spell", explained King Yerashi, "by finding five colorful daggers to gain enough power. Only then can you defeat the dark mist." "And looks like we're almost there to the Mushu Slave Island", said Oai, "By about... tomorrow afternoon." "Don't worry", said Hiccup, "We'll do whatever we can to help you find those daggers by any means necessary." "One warning that I must say, viking", said King Yerashi, "If the dark mist will stop at nothing to prevent you from finding the fifth and final dagger..." Then, he said darkly, "It will be the most tragic doom for us all." Hiccup gulps. The next day, we see Po and Astrid practicing their kung fu against each other, it turns out that Astrid has learned well to block Po's attacks and send it back at him. "You've done great", said Po. "Thanks, Po", said Astrid and she looks up to see Hiccup on the sail of the ship, watching Oai singing a song.

"**Do not fear the water's deep**  
><strong>When the waves are ever sweet<strong>  
><strong>The power will let me follow my heart<strong>  
><strong>To find all that you seek<strong>  
><strong>There is another way<strong>  
><strong>Do not feel ever apart<strong>"

"What are you singing?", asked Hiccup. "Oh, I was singing a poem", explained Oai, "My mother used to sing it to me when I was a cub. I can't define the meaning, but I've never forgotten the words." "What's the poem for?", asked Hiccup. "To help me find a new location: The Tree of Light", explained Oai again. "Where's is it at?", asked Hiccup. "It's near one of the islands", said Oai, "But I'm not sure why." "Do you really believe there is such a place?", asked Hiccup. "Well, we have nothing, if not belief", said Oai, "One day, I shall earn the right to see it as long as the evil doesn't stop me from doing so." Then, Hiccup looks down at the ocean and sees two water horses riding past the ship and he waves to them before they disappear. Later, that afternoon, as the sun dawns over the distance, Captain Brinian sees a huge island not so far away. "King Oai!", shouted Captain Brinian, "Land Hoooooooo!" "This must be it", said Oai, "The Mushu Slave Island." "What do you think's in this island, Oai?", asked Astrid. "Not sure", said Oai, "But we're sure to find out soon. Captain, prepare the boats." "Yes, my lord", said Captain Brinian.

Then, as the ship stops halfway to the Mushu Slave Island, we see Oai along with Po, Tai Lung, and Shen on the first boat while Hiccup, Astrid, Shifu, and Captain Brinian are on the second boat. The Ku Zai warriors, along with King Yerashi, are on the third boat, following them in the process. "What's in that island?", thought Hiccup, hoping that something bad wouldn't happen once they enter that island.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Thank god I've made a longer chapter! THANK GOOOOOOOD! So, to those who, whether or not, read the promotion of How To Train Your Kung Fu 3 would be very kindly to review it along with this chapter that started this fanfic. Ok, maybe I should stop talking now since I'm done with this chapter!<strong>


	3. Captured And The Dark Mist

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 2: Captured And The Dark Mist**

When our heroes came into the entrance of the island, all they see is nothing but deserted houses. "What happened here?", asked Hiccup. "We're not sure", said Oai, "Po, you, Tai Lung, Shifu, and Captain Brinian stay and guard the ship. We'll go check to make sure if no one's in any of their houses at all." "Yes, my lord", said Captain Brinian. Then, the panther and the two vikings went inside a huge building near the small houses to a dark room filled with over twenty windows with small crosses each. "This whole place looks like a church or something", said Astrid. "It sure is", said Hiccup. "There's a book over there", said Oai and he and the others walked towards a huge table with a large book with a title: **Slave List**. Oai opens it and sees that a lot of the people's names are written before looking over at the "**To be sold**" section. "To be sold?", said Astrid, "What does it mean?" "I think I know why these people are being sold on this island", said Oai, "There are slave traders in this place somewhere, but I just don't-".

Then, something rang so loudly, causing three of our heroes to look up to see a bunch of ropes hanging below them and out came dark figures as they surround them with plain sight. "Here, take these swords", said Oai and gives them two of the swords from the ship, "Now, battle them quickly and I will follow!" Then, the two vikings use their swords to battle four of the dark figures while Oai fights two of them and managed to beat them, but one of them held Astrid by her arms, causing her to scream. "If you want this girl to scream again", said dark figure #4, "You better drop your swords. Now!" Hiccup and Oai did what they were told and put the swords down before raising their hands in the air. Suddenly, one of the dark figures knocked Oai to the ground with a handle of a sword. "Take this girly to the slave port", said dark figure #4, "Take these two to the dungeons." "Listen to me, you insolent fool!", shouted Oai, "I am your king!" "You're gonna pay for that", said Hiccup sternly. Then, one of the other dark figures spoke.

"Actually", said dark figure #5 darkly, "Someone else is going to pay... for all of you." Then, two of the dark figures take Astrid away from the others, screaming, "NO! HICCUP! OAI!" "ASTRID!", shouted Hiccup as he and Oai were also being carried away by the other dark figures. Meanwhile, we see Po, Tai Lung, Shifu, Shen, and Captain Brinian hiding in one of the abandoned houses and are watching the dark figures take Astrid far away where no one can find her. "Let me go!", shouted Astrid, "You're not gonna get me sold!" "Pipe down, girlie!", shouted dark figure #8, "Now, keep moving!" "You're not gonna get away with this!", said Astrid, "My friends will come and find me. You'll see." "Shut up", said dark figure #8, "One more peep out of you and I'll stick you to a tree." "We've got to do something", said Tai Lung. "Let's wait until tomorrow morning", said Shen, "I have a plan." Then, the peacock overlord turns around to see a bunch of black cloaks which causes him to grin.

The next morning, we see Hiccup and Oai banging on the prison bar. "Let us go!", shouted Hiccup. "You cannot do this to us!", said Oai. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. "You cannot get out", said the voice, "It's no use." Hiccup and Oai turned around. "Who's there?", asked Oai, "Show yourself!" Then, a shadow came and it turns out to be an old cheetah. "Who are you?", asked Hiccup. "I am Operashi", explained the old cheetah, "I used to be ruler of this island, but my soldiers have betrayed me and now I am nothing but a prisoner here." "Operashi", said Oai, "Don't you know me before? I am Oai, lord of the Tai Wan Chi clan." "Oai?", asked Operashi, "You're here on this island? But how did you-" "It's a pretty long story, Operashi", said Hiccup, "Can you help us get out of here?" "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do", said Operashi. "But there has to be a way", said Hiccup, "Those monsters took my girlfriend and-" "Girlfriend?", said Operashi, "Oh, I can see that you are in love, whoever you are."

"I am Hiccup, sir", said Hiccup, "I'm a viking from Berk. My friend wanted me and Astrid to join Po and the others to-" "You mean, the Dragon Warrior?", asked Operashi, "Yes, I have heard of his great heroics before when the messenger from the Jade Palace came to Mushu Slave Island." "What is it with old anthros knowing about Po?", thought Hiccup and came back to himself, "It's great that you've heard about Po before, but we'll talk about that later. We have to come up with a plan to get out of this prison cell and fast." "First, I want to show you two what happens to the people of the Mushu Slave Island. Look at the small window over there. Quickly." Oai and Hiccup looked from the small window to see a carriage carrying foxes and dogs with a male fox running after the carriage. "Sweetie", said the male fox as he continues to run. "Daddy!", shouted the young female fox daughter, "Don't let them take me! Please!" "Don't worry, honey", shouted the male fox, "I'll find a way to save you! I promise!"

"Get back!", shouted the carriage rider who happens to be a cheetah and uses a whip to hold the male fox back. "Where is that carriage taking them?", asked Oai. "Just keep watching", said Operashi and as the panther and the viking continue to look, we see the carriage rider carrying only ten of the slaves (only five dogs and five foxes) to a large boat and abandons them after trying them with ropes before a familiar looking dark cloud appears and surrounds the slaves. Then, everything vanished. Just the slaves and the boat as well. "Is is the dark mist that comes here", said Operashi, "and sometimes the carriage rider takes every ten slaves to every large boat and sacrificing them to the mist." "He's going to do the same thing to Astrid", said Oai, "We've got to help her and fast."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have the rescue scene and it will show Hiccup receiving the first dagger from Operashi. Stay tuned, dear friends!<strong>


	4. Rescued

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 3: Rescued**

We see the black figures taking off their cloaks and they reveal to be cheetahs while carrying Astrid to the sold auction where all of the other slaves are being held while only four villagers are offering the auction to only four slaves. "Alright", said the auctioneer, who happens to be a lion, "Four slaves and only four villagers can have them. Let's start off with the highest amount of money. Do I hear a 10? Do I hear a 10? A 20? Perhaps?" "50", said villager #5, "to the one with a scratched face." Sold!", said the auctioneer and lets a cheetah wth a scratched face to one of the bunny villagers. "Who wants this lovely human here?", asked the lion auctioneer and gets Astrid onstage for the auction, "Do I hear a 100? Do I hear a 120 or 130?" "150", said a male pig. "Sold!", said the auctioneer and as Astrid is about to walk towards the pig villager, an arrow shot the auctioneer in the leg, causing to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Then, it happens to be Shen and the others preparing for battle before shouting, "CHARRRRRRRGE!"

Then, Shen and Po attacked the bunny and pig villagers while Tai Lung and Shifu help get Astrid out of here and find Hiccup and Oai. Meanwhile, back at the prison cell, we see Hiccup and Oai getting out of their cell with the guard and Operashi as well. "Move it!", shouted the guard as they continue to walk. Suddenly, Oai secretly takes out his knife and stabs the guard in the back. "Come on", said Oai, "Let's go!" Then, the three ran out of the prison room and into the outside of the town where they can see all of the male bunnies and pigs fighting against Po and Shen along with the wolves as well. "There's Po and Shen!", said Hiccup, but turns around upon hearing another male bunny charging towards the young viking, but Hiccup quickly punches the male bunny villager in the face, causing him to fall from the balcony of the prison room and into a market store, spilling some fruits and vegetables as well.

"Come on!", said Hiccup and he and Oai ran towards the stairs that would lead them to where the others are at while knocking out some of the male pigs as well. Operashi goes to the other side and helps fight them off in the process. Nearly a minute or two, Hiccup sees Tai Lung and Shifu walking with Astrid back to one of the boats while the Ku Zai warriors use their magic to stop the battle by speaking with an ancient language, thus ending with the male bunnies and pigs surrendering the battle to them. It also results in Shen, Po and the wolves cheering in victory and Operashi appears to congratulate the kung fu master and the peacock overlord. "Thank you for restoring my kingdom to the way it was, the both of you", said Operashi, "I am forever in both of your debts." Operashi bows respectfully as did Po and Shen before he walks over to Hiccup. Thanks to you and my lord here", said Operashi, "We shall have a celebration by having a feast at my kingdom."

The male villagers cheer in applause and we cut to the later scene where we see Operashi preparing the chinese rice and dumplings for our heroes to eat and chew on. "Thank you, Operashi", said Hiccup, "This is a delicious feast." "Oh, and after we finish our feast", said Operashi, "I want to show you and your other viking friend here something." "OK, sir", said Hiccup, "Hey, Po. How are the dumplings?" "They're so great", said Po, "Oh, I love them so much." Po continues to eat some of the dumplings while Hiccup, Astrid, Shen, and Tai Lung laugh their heads off. Later, after the feast, we see Operashi walking with Po, Hiccup, Astrid and Oai in the hall of the kingdom and he takes them to a treasure room that has all of the gold and jewelry includng a treasure chest that contains something valuable. The king opens the chest and it happens to be a red magical dagger with a leather on the handle. "Is that...", said Hiccup. "A dagger?", said Po. "Yes", said Operashi, "Oai's father gave it to me to keep it from any evil forces."

He takes the red dagger out of the chest and shows it to Hiccup. "Now I am giving it to you, dear child", said Operashi. "Really?", asked Hiccup and looks at the red dagger for a while before smiling to Operashi. "Thank you, Operashi", said Hiccup and puts the dagger in the right side of his jacket. "You are most welcome", said Operashi, "Now tell me. What brings all of you here on this island?" "We're here because the Ku Za warriors have told us about the magical daggers and this is one of them. They're only five to be exact, so if we find four more, we're sure to complete our quest." "Whatever for?", asked Operashi. "The dark mist", explained Oai, "The Ku Za warriors told us that it can make your darkest dreams come true. I think it would have your dream included, Operashi." "Well, in that case", said Operashi, "All of you will stay tonight and will leave in the morning. I understand your quest, viking and you too, my lord." Operashi bows respectfully and walks into one of the doors that led to his room.

Later that night, we see Hiccup watching Toothless flying in the night sky before Astrid appears. "Don't you know that it's a little late, Hiccup?", asked Astrid. "I'll go to sleep in a moment", said Hiccup, "Come on, Toothless! It's time for us to sleep! Come on!" Toothless did what Hiccup had told and follows him and Astrid to bed before they got on the bed and fell asleep as did Toothless. Then, Hiccup starts to dream of something pleasant and peaceful. He dreams of him seeing Stoick and Goober returning from their journey. "Dad!", said Hiccup and hugs his father as did Goober, "It's great to see you again." "You're still on your journey, son", said Stoick. "I know that, dad", said Hiccup, "Me and Astrid are doing fine and we have a new mission." "What's that?", asked Goober. "We're sent to find five magical daggers to defeat this dark mist", explained Hiccup. "What's this dark mist you speak of?", asked Stoick. "Well, the Ku Za warriors told me that it was something from this evil force called the "Dark" and they also told me that it can make your dreams become real", explained Hiccup.

"I see", said Stoick, "I mean, what would happen if I dream of you disappearing and it would frighten me?" "It all depends", said Hiccup, "on how you're so desperate to not give into the darkness, dad." Stoick smiles and hugs Hiccup again very tightly. "It's great to see you again too, son", said Stoick. "I always knew you'd come back", said Hiccup, but suddenly, the dream ended with Hiccup waking up. "Dad", said Hiccup, but found that it was nothing and goes back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I've made yet another longer chapter than the previous chapter, but not quite as long as the first chapter, but I don't think it matters now. So, enjoy and review, dear friends of the series. Oh, and one more thing: KUDOS TO ALL OF YOU FANFIC WRITERS! Ok, I think I'll stop now.<strong>


	5. Another Island

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 4: Another Island**

The next morning, we see Hiccup and the others saying goodbye to all of the townspeople, but before the ship can depart, Hiccup walks towards Operashi and hugs him. "Thank you, Operashi", said Hiccup, "If one of your guards try to attack you or anything, use this." Hiccup gives Operashi a sword. "Thank you, dear child", said Operashi. "You're welcome, Operashi", said Hiccup and walks back to the ship to where the others are at, "Goodbye, dear friend. I'll never forget you." "Neither will I, Hiccup", said Operashi before the ship departs before the townspeople cheered in applause and clapped their hands in the process. A few hours later, we see Shen trying to sneak up on Astrid without her catching him. The peacock overlord chuckled and thought to himself, "_Soon_, _m__y chance to force that pretty girl to give me satisfaction will be completed_." The peacock overlord managed to hide near some fruit baskets in the rowing room before Astrid turns her head around to see what just happened.

"Alright", said Astrid, "Whoever's doing something, it isn't funny." Astrid then looks all over the rowing room, but did not notice a shadow that lurked behind her. When she turns around, Shen gives her an intimidating look before chuckling devlishly. "Frightened, my dear?", asked Shen and walked around her, causing her to feel very nervous. "No, sir", said Astrid, "And would you please tell me what you're doing?" "The only thing I want for you is to give me satisfaction the same way Hiccup did when we first met two years ago", explained Shen, who then smirks at Astrid, "Would you uh... look into my eyes and give in to me so that we can share an eternity." Astrid looks at the peacock's eyes. "That's it, my dear", said Shen soothingly and sooths Astrid's chin, "Surrender to me, my pretty lady." Astrid then lays down on the board deck of the ship gently, allowing Shen to sooth her face and stroke her hair in the process. "Sleep well, my dear", said Shen and snuggles Astrid lovingly, but not before Hiccup appears and sees what he's doing.

"Shen", said Hiccup, "What are you doing?" Shen looks up at Hiccup and gets stunned for a while. "What am I doing?", asked Shen and then answered, "Oh, I was just uh... having some time with your pretty girlfriend. That's all." "What you were doing was just so awkward", said Hiccup, "Now, will you please get off my girlfriend?" "Sure thing", said Shen, "My apologies. I will be with the others if you need me." The peacock overlord walks back to where the others are at and Astrid wakes up upon seeing that Shen has already disappeared. "What happened?", asked Astrid. "Maybe you felt like you were possessed by Shen or something", said Hiccup. "Maybe not", said Astrid, "I mean, the way Shen seduced me was just awkward, yet... it was so sweet of him. But that doesn't matter. We still have each other because it's the only thing that matters now." Hiccup nods in agreement. Two days later, the ship stops at another island that looks very similiar to that of the Mushu Slave Island.

"This is the Yushiama Island", explained Oai, "It is a beautiful place, that one. We shall camp here for tonight and start exploring the city in the morning." Later that night, while Oai and Shifu are asleep, we see Shen and Tai Lung practicing their kung fu against each other. At first Shen seems to be gaining the opportunity to learn a bit from Tai Lung, but Tai Lung managed to block every one of his attacks that he throws at him. "You've done well, peacock", said Tai Lung. "Thank you, Tai Lung", said Shen, "Oh, and uh, listen. Two days ago, I was doing something to Astrid." "You mean, that viking girl?", said Tai Lung, "What were you doing?" "I've only seduced her just for a while", said Shen, "Then, Hiccup came and became very disturbed by it. He thinks I've... fallen in love with his girlfriend despite the fact that we're just animals." "I agreed", said Tai Lung, "I know. How about if you and me can ask Astrid into hanging out with us just for a couple of hours one day? Wouldn't that make you feel great?"

"I suppose", said Shen and the peacock overlord and the feline kung fu master turned around to see Astrid making a spear out of a large stick. Then, the two feel asleep before Astrid and Hiccup went to sleep as well. The next morning, at a quarter to dawn, Astrid starts to hear noises from out of nowhere. "Is that the pretty one?", asked voice #1. "Yeah", whispered voice #2, "It is. On three, we take her quietly. One... two..." "Three!", whispered voice #3 and the three voices took Astrid, covering her mouth and muffled in the process. "What are you doing?", asked the muffled Astrid, "Let me go!" Then the three voices carried Astrid in mid-air. "Quiet, girly", said voice #3. "Pipe down", said voice #2. Later the three voices bring Astrid to the forest, far away from the others. Then, they let go of Astrid, thus allowing her to take out her dagger, but one of the voices quickly take the dagger and throw it to the ground. Then, she panicked, hoping that the others will find her once they wake up.

"Who are you three?", asked Astrid, "What do you want with me?" "We want to tell you something that we want you to do", said voice #1. "If you don't listen, you will die", said voice #2. "Well, then, why didn't you kill me when I had the chance to fight back?", asked Astrid. "We chose not to", said voice #3, "We've only wanted to bring you alive. That's all." "Alright, so what do you want me to do?", asked Astrid. "We want you to go into the house of the professor", said voice #1. "There, you'll find the Book of Fatality", said voice #2. "Do it or we'll kill you and your friends as well", said voice #3. "Alright, I'll do it", said Astrid and the invisible door opens before she turns around to see light shining down on her. Then, Astrid goes inside the invisible house before the door closes behind her. Meanwhile, back at the other side of the island, we see Hiccup waking up to see that Astrid is gone. "Astrid?", said Hiccup, "Astrid?" He searches all over the island for Astrid, but it was no use.

Then, Shen, Oai, Tai Lung, and Toothless woke up. "What is it, Hiccup?", asked Oai. "Astrid's gone", said Hiccup, "Come on. We've got to find her and fast." Hiccup runs as fast as he could with Oai and the others far behind. "Hiccup, wait up!", said Oai and he and the others started to run as well. "Astrid!", shouted Hiccup, "Where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I've made this chapter even longer than I thought I would and this shows that I've managed to upload two chapters at the same friggin' day. Thank god I've done that perfectly. Anyway, enjoy and review, dear friends. The question says: What will Astrid discover at the house of the professor? Will she find the Book of Fatality and read it? Stay tuned!<strong>


	6. Reading The Book Of Fatality

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 5: Reading The Book Of Fatality**

Meanwhile, back at the invisible house, we see Astrid looking around every single room she enters and sees the last door that would lead her to the Book of Fatality. She enters it and finds a large room filled with books about ancient sorcery and kung fu. "Amazing", said Astrid, "Who would own an amazing room like this?" She looks around the room and looks at the books for a while before turning to a large book in a large book holder with the title "**Book of Fatality**". She walks towards it and lifts up the book before looking at the lock which seems to have locked the book for a few centuries. Then, it made a word: "Blow" before showing a picture of a person blowing on the front cover of the book, allowing Astrid to do the same thing. It happened and the lock unlocks itself, allowing Astrid to open the book with a few small words written on it. She reads it out loud, "**A spell to make things invisible that can only be broken by the last page. Read the first few pages and it will reveal on how to break the invisible spell**."

She opens the second page and sees a beauty spell before she turns to the next page that shows her previous adventures with Hiccup and the others including the kung fu masters like Po and Tigress. It also shows them kissing each other. "It isn't real", said Astrid and turns to the next page. Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others are in the forest, hoping to find Astrid there. "Astrid!", shouted Hiccup, "You've got to be around here somewhere!" Meanwhile, we see Astrid looking at the trap spell and calls it out in an ancient language that no has even spoken before. "**Now once the traps have been setted up, the next page will reveal the invisible spell to be broken**", read Astrid as she continues to read the book. Suddenly, it sets off spears and arrows, missing Hiccup and the others in the process after they ducked down. "Where are these traps coming from?", asked Hiccup. "I have no idea", said Oai, "But keep down and stay while you still can!"

"Now that the traps are setted up", read Astrid, "**The information will reveal into how to break the invisible spell to every living object and every living person**." She turns to the next page where it shows an ancient language that no has ever heard before. She says the ancient language and the spell starts to break down. "**Now all is visible again**", said Astrid, "**Even the voices that you have heard of**." Meanwhile, back at the forest near the invisible house, the invisible spell starts to wear off and we see foxes siezing Hiccup and the others with their swords. "Who are these guys?", asked Hiccup. "Could be guards of the Yushiama Island", said Oai, "Excuse us, dear guards. What brings you here in this island in a time like this?" "Uh, we're...", said fox #1, but realizes that the invisible spell has been broken. "Oh, no", said fox #2, "The invisible spell got weared off." "What invisible spell?", said Hiccup, "You mean, you guys were invisible this whole time? Who's doing this?"

"We can't tell you", said fox #3, "We've only told your friend to do something we wanted her to do. Maybe she'll tell you." "Astrid", said Hiccup, "Where is she?" "She's at the house of the professor", explained fox #2, "She'll come out with him any moment now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this chapter shorter than the previous chapters (which were quite longer than some of you expected). I just wanted to kill some time. Anyway, this fanfic is lacking in it's views despite the promotion, so please review, dear friends.<strong>


	7. The Adventure Continues

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 6: The Adventure Continues**

Meanwhile, back at the library, we see Astrid looking at the professor who happens to be an ape who has been invisible for quite a long time now. Then, he sees the viking before walking towards her. "Dear child", said the ape, "What brings you here in my house?" "I...", said Astrid, "Those creatures forced me to come here to break this invisible house." "Oh, they did, did they?", asked the ape, "Now, come with me dear child. My friends have hurted you long enough." "Are you...", said Astrid, "Are you the professor they told me about?" "Yes, dear child", said the ape, "I am Professor Yuri. I use the spells to conceal my house in case any intruder enters, but only if they're not evil." "I'm not evil, sir", said Astrid, "So, I'm alright." "Come with me, dear child", said Professor Yuri. "I'm Astrid", said Astrid. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, Astrid", said Professor Yuri. Meanwhile, outside of the house, we see Hiccup using the sword to hold the three foxes with a sword until Astrid got here with the professor.

"There's Astrid", said Hiccup and ran towards her and the professor as well, "I'm so glad you're alright." "And who are you, may I ask?", asked Shen. "I am Professor Yuri", introduced Professor Yuri, "I own my house and let my little foxes keep guard of it in case any evil intruders invade it." "My", said Shifu, "It is a wonderful pleasure to meet you, professor." "You must be Master Shifu, I believe", said Professor Yuri. "Yes, professor", said Shifu, "And you know my kung fu students?" "Po, the legendary Dragon Warrior and Tai Lung, the second legendary Dragon Warrior", explained Professor Yuri, "And Lord Shen of Gongmen City. Can't tell how pleased I am to meet you at last." "Same here, Professor", said Shen. "Where were you, Astrid?", asked Hiccup. "I was sent to that house to read the Book of Fatality in order to break an invisible spell so that all can be visible again." "Wow", said Hiccup, "That's... very convient."

"Come with me in my house and I will show you everything that is real", said Professor Yuri and the vikings and the kung fu masters along with the peacock overlord explored all of the mystical artifacts that he had collected and looked at all of the research he did about the dark magic and the means to use that magic. "You have a wonderful house, Professor Yuri", said Hiccup, "How long have you been here?" "Say, 45 years", explained Professor Yuri, "My research on dark magic has been in me for generations." Dark magic", said Hiccup, "What else have you researched? Darkest dreams becoming real or some kind?" "Well, I-", said Professor Yuri, but becomes shocked and stuttered for a moment, "D-D-D-Did you say, "Darkest dreams becoming real?", young man?" "Yes, sir", said Hiccup, "We're here because of those guys over there." He points to where the Ku Zai warriors are at and said, "These are the Ku Zai warriors and guardians of the Light." "Well, um...", said Professor Yuri, "How do you do?"

Later, we see Professor Yuri talking to King Yerashi about why they were here on the island in the first place. "We're on a quest to find five magical daggers to defeat an evil source that could force you to give in to the darkness", explained King Yerashi. "You don't mean...", said Professor Yuri. "Yes, professor", said King Yerashi, "The dark mist. The most powerful object that makes the most darkest dreams come true. We've only found one already and there are four more to find in each island. By the way, have you spent some research on it?" "Yes, I'm afraid I have", said Professor Yuri and turns to Hiccup and Astrid, "Children, I have a book that has some information about the dark mist. Now, I must warn you. This may get a lot risky." Professor Yuri goes on a ladder to find the section that has the word D on it. He finds it and takes out one of the dust covered ones that said "**Dark Mist**". "Ah, here it is", said Professor Yuri and walks down the ladder before walking to where the others are at. "Prepare yourselves, children", said Professor Yuri and opens the book.

Suddenly, everyone in the professor's house became much darker than anyone would imagine. "Behold, the powers of the Dark Mist", explained Professor Yuri, "It does make your dreams come true, but it can also control your minds as well." "Our minds?", said Hiccup. "The dark mist will know what you are up to", said Professor Yuri, "And will force you to stay a slave to the darkness. I will show the image of what will happen if you fail on this quest." He shows them the image of what will happen if our heroes fail on this quest. It shows them being slaves to the dark mist and being vanquished and extincted for all eternity. "No", said Hiccup sternly, "That's not gonna happen. We have to... well, train to conquer our darkest dreams. There has to be some training in here somewhere." "There is", said Professor Yuri, "Which is why I'm testing you to conquer your dream." He shows them Hiccup's darkest dream that appears to be more frightening than anyone else's.

"Can it be?", said Hiccup and it was. It shows the image of the Green Death before the dragon roars, causing Hiccup to cower in fear. "No", said Hiccup, frightened, "Me and Toothless killed you. You can't be alive." "Do not give into both the darkness and fear, Hiccup", said Professor Yuri, "You just have to conquer it! Just conquer it!" Hiccup, having heard what Professor Yuri had said, understands and walks up to the image sternly. "You're nothing but a memory from the past!", said Hiccup sternly, "I will never let you hurt me, Toothless, and my friends ever again! Get out of here and never come back!" The image of the Green Death disappears and Professor Yuri is proud of Hiccup for what he had done. "Well done, my boy", said Professor Yuri proudly, "You've learned to conquer your fear." Hiccup smiles at Professor Yuri and at the others. "Great job, Hiccup", said Astrid and hugs him. We cut to four days later on the ship where we see Shen and Tai Lung watching outside of the ship in a rain storm while Hiccup, Astrid, and Oai are asleep.

Astrid dreams of something horrible and tragic. It shows her being alone in Berk with no one and was filled with skeletons of the vikings, including all of the dragons as well. "It can't be", said Astrid, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Astrid wakes up from this terrible nightmare after gasping for a while. Then, she went back to sleep while Oai's dream is quite different. It shows him being reunited with his resurrected father. "Father", said Oai happily, "I knew you would come back to me." "So am I, son", said Oai's father, "There's one thing I want to tell you." "What is it, father?", asked Oai. "You are not the king. You're not even worthy to the throne. You act like a king and you act like you are mature enough to receive the crown." Then, his eyes turn red and speaks evilly, "Now, you will suffer the same death your uncle did." Oai's father jumps on Oai while the king himself screams in terror as his father starts to eat him alive. The dream ends with Oai gasping and waking up from this horrid nightmare before going back to sleep.

The next day, the ship lands on the Curabera Island. Our heroes, Shifu included, got off the ship. "Alright", said Oai, "We have to find Beusha. He has to be here on this island somewhere. We'll go as partners. Hiccup and Po will go, and Shen will go with Tai Lung." "So that leaves with Astrid with Oai", said Hiccup. Then, each two partners went on separate places, trying to find Beusha and the second dagger of the see Oai and Astrid looking into the forest, hoping that something doesn't happen to them. Hiccup and Po went into some caves to find some skeletons. Then, Shen and Tai Lung went inside a secret passageway that would lead them to something. Will it be some mysterious? The question remains unknown to the two as they continue their way inside the passageway.

* * *

><p><strong>Gee, I've made an much longer chapter, but not as exactly as long as the first chapter was, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Oh, and to those who don't know, I've made a new How To Train Your Dragon crossover. It's not in the How To Train Your Kung Fu section. It's where the vikings meet Harry Potter and the rest of the wizards as well. You could check it out if you like.<strong>

**Oh, and to finish this chapter, which will please friends of both of Dreamworks greatest hits, three questions remain unanswered: Will our heroes find the next two daggers? Will they something mysterious or dangerous? And what will happen to Oai? Stay tuned, dear friends! Stay freaking tuned! Ok, I think I should stop talking now.**


	8. Finding A Dark Sacred Treasure

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 7: Finding A Dark Sacred Treasure**

As Tai Lung and Shen reached another door in the passageway, the snow leopard opens it and to the two's shocking surprise, the room is filled with sacred and golden treasure with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds on them. "Amazing", said Shen. "Jackpot!", said Tai Lung, "Who put such beautiful gold in a room like this?" "I am not sure, friend", said Shen, "But with all of those, we will be so rich you could take my place as lord of Gongmen City and I shall be a kung fu master for the Valley of Peace." "Wait a minute", said Tai Lung, concerned about what Shen had said, "Since when did you wanted to become a kung fu master in the first place?" "I'm just sick and tired of my poor skills", said Shen, "All I ever do is throw some daggers and that's it. That's all. Now, I want to learn some kung fu moves." The dark mist comes out of one of the sacred jewelry swords and possessed Tai Lung, thus turning him evil and even more darker than before.

"You?", said Tai Lung, "HAH! You don't deserve to be a kung fu master for the Jade Palace! You're just a feathered coward who does nothing but order your servants to do something for him like he's a spoiled child." Shen becomes shocked at what Tai Lung had said and the dark mist also possesses the peacock overlord and turns him evil as well as the kung fu master. "How dare you insult me, you pompous, feline furried b**ch!", shouted Shen. "WHAT?", shouted Tai Lung, "ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT, YOU FEATHERED IMBECILE!" Meanwhile, we see Po and Hiccup walking into a cavern filled with burned paper and finds skeletons lying down next to each other. "What happened to this place?", asked Po. "I don't know", said Hiccup, "Come on. We have to find the second dagger before something bad happens." Then, as the kung fu master and the young viking searched to find the second dagger, they hear a tingling noise from not too far from them.

Hiccup goes to where the tingling noise was at and finds a necklace that has a red stains on it. As Hiccup touches the stains and smells it, it happens to be blood. "Whoever wore this must have been dead by now", said Hiccup. Po turns around to see another skeleton and sees the words engrave on the stone wall next to it. Then, he gasps in horror and said, "Hiccup! You better come and see this." Hiccup quickly puts the necklace in his pocket, hoping to keep it for something. "What is it?", asked Hiccup and walks to where Po is at and becomes shocked too upon seeing the words: **Here Lies Tyranus, Lord Of Curabera Island**. "It can't be", said Hiccup. "Yeah", said Po sadly, "It's true. He must've been a great lord. I think he must've battled something before he died. Since he's dead, we have to look for the..." As Po turns around, he sees Hiccup carrying the second dagger he found on the ground next to the stone wall and it glows brightly blue. "Dagger", said Po.

Meanwhile, back at the treasure room, we see Tai Lung beating Shen senseless after using some of his kung fu moves. The peacock overlord had suddenly threw one of his daggers at the snow leopard, this time hitting him in the left leg, causing him to growl in pain and roar in the process. His roaring noises caused a few echoes and Astrid and Oai hear it as did Po and Hiccup. "What is that?", asked Hiccup. "That roar does look familiar", said Po, but finally guesses, "It's Tai Lung! He's in trouble!" Po and Hiccup ran to find where Tai Lung and Lord Shen are at. They've found the secret passage that the two had found earlier and went in it. "Tai Lung!", said Hiccup, "Shen! Where are you?" "I hope they're not hurt", said Po. They continue to run as fast as they could like a cheetah until they stopped at the same door that the snow leopard and the peacock overlord had opened. "Guys, what's going on?", asked Po then he and the young viking see the two fighting each other.

"What's happening to them?", asked Hiccup. "They're fighting each other", said Po, "and they've turned evil again. I don't understand. How can they turn back to their evil?" Hiccup sees the dark mist on two of the sacred treasures and finally figures out the truth. "The dark mist is doing this", said Hiccup and takes out of the non-treasure swords before he swings it two times and destroys both of the dark mist's controlling powers, causing the snow leopard and the peacock overlord to turn back to their good normal selves. "What happened?", asked Tai Lung. "We felt like we've been possessed or something", said Shen. "The dark mist is doing this to you two", said Hiccup, "It was controlling you so we wouldn't notice." Tai Lung and Lord Shen looked at each other and apologized to one another. "Will you forgive me, Shen?", asked Tai Lung. "As will you, dear friend?", asked Shen and they nod their heads in agreement before they shook hands with one another.

"Now, Hiccup", said Shen, "Have you found the second dagger yet?" Hiccup takes out the second dagger and said, "Yes, Shen", but turns around to see another shining object next to him. "What's this?", asked Po and takes out the shining object. Then, as he picks it up, it happens to be the third dagger and sheathes it out of the sheather. Once he pulled it out, it had the color of green as it glows very brightly. "The third dagger", said Hiccup, "Only two more to go. Come on, we've got to get to Astrid and Oai fast before something bad happens to them to."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this a bit short. I really wanted to boost up the word length. Anyway, enjoy and review, dear pals. KUDOS TO ME AS WELL! I'm just kidding! Just making a joke here!<strong>


	9. Oai The Dragon

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 8: Oai The Dragon**

Meanwhile, we see Oai and Astrid as they continue to walk through the forest of the island. Once they saw the light from not too far away from them, they enter it and see a pool of water nearby. "Wow", said Astrid, "It's so beautiful." "Let's look for something and get out of here fast", said Oai, "Something dangerous might happen here if we don't." Astrid looks at all of the pictures and signs that shows a picture of a dragon and flying another person to a safe place while Oai looks at a bracelet that has a dragon sign on it before he puts it on offscreen. Suddenly, it caused to feel unconscious for a while. "Oai", said Astrid, "I think those signs must mean a dragon's com-" As Astrid turns around she sees that Oai is nowhere to be found. "Oai?", said Astrid, "Where are you? Oai? Oh, no!" Astrid ran as fast as she could out of the forest to find the others who are now out of the secret passageway.

"Guys", said Astrid, "Oai's gone! He was with me and now he disappeared for some reason!" "He can't disappeared like that", said Shen, "We have to find him and fast." Then, Astrid and the others went back to the forest to see if Oai's still there, but all they found was his clothes and his sword. "Oh, no!", said Astrid and clutches the sword and clothes that Oai wore. "It cannot be", said Shen sadly. "This is all my fault", said Astrid and is about to start crying in tears, "I should've watched him to make sure nothing bad ever happens to him!" "It's not your fault, Astrid", said Hiccup, "I'm sure there must be another treasure that Oai had found. We have to look for that and see if we can find Oai too." Suddenly, a roar was heard and something mysteriously grabbed him. "HICCUP!", shouted Astrid and it happens to be a dragon that resembles the one from the signs that Astrid saw before Oai disappeared.

"Let him go, you beast!", shouted Shen and takes out one of his daggers before Tai Lung held him back. "No", said Tai Lung, "We can't hit Hiccup." "We can't stand there and do nothing", said Shen, "Somebody do something!" "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!", shouted Hiccup and looks at the dragon before it stares right back at him. "Where are you taking me?", asked Hiccup, but the dragon didn't answer and continues to carry Hiccup in the air to show him something. It happens to be right near the end of the island and to the young viking's surprise, he sees a note breathed in fire, "**I AM KING OAI**". "You've got to be kidding me!", said Hiccup and looks at the dragon, realizing that the dragon was Oai all along before he sees the bracelet he happens to be wearing. The dragon takes Hiccup back to where the others are at and lets the young viking go. "Hiccup", said Astrid, "We're so glad the dragon didn't eat you. Are you alright?" "I'm fine", said Hiccup, "and I've realized something."

"What is it, Hiccup?", asked Tai Lung. "The dragon is Oai all along and we didn't notice it", explained Hiccup and points to the dragon, who smiles at him and the others as well. "You're joking, right?", asked Po. Meanwhile, we see the others presenting Shifu and the Ku Zai warriors to the dragon and told them that it was Oai all along. "I think it must've been a magical object that transformed Oai into a dragon", said King Yerashi. "The bracelet", said Hiccup and points at the bracelet on the dragon's left claw, "There!" "Incredible!", said Shen, amazed, "A magical object that can turn people into a dragon. Who made it?" "We don't know who made it", said Hiccup, "Perhaps it was made by sorcery or something." "Whatever it was, we have to find out about it somehow", said Tai Lung, "But first, we have to rest." "Or perhaps that he could be useful into carrying the ship along", said Shifu, quite amused. Oai then breathes fire at the tree branch, causing it to fall down and hit the ground.

"How about some food while we're at it?", asked Hiccup. Later, we see Hiccup and the others eating some burned sushi and it tasted good to him. "This is delicious", said Hiccup, "I will never stop loving this delicious chinese food." "Thank you, Oai", said Shen, "You're a great lucky dragon we're going to have for the rest of the trip." "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys something", said Hiccup, "We've found Lord Tyranus." "Really?", asked Astrid, "Where?" "Oh, that's a hard question to answer", said Hiccup. "What do you mean?", asked Tai Lung and looks at Po, who nods his head "no". "You mean...", said Shen. "He's dead", said Hiccup, "He was killed. We thought he fought against the dark mist, but we just don't know." "He must've been a great lord to ever rule this island", said Shen. "Then, we'll have to go on by tomorrow", said Shifu and looks at the dragon, who happens to be resting his head after eating his food.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this shorter. Just wanted to kill some time.<strong>


	10. Flying To Yushiama Island And The Camp

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 9: Flying To Yushiama Island And The Camp**

Three days later, in the afternoon, we see others trying to turn the ship past the huge waves in a thunderous storm and avoiding the lightning bolts in the process. Shen takes out his journal and starts to write about his moments for the past few days. "**Dear Journal**", said Shen as he writes, "**It's been 12 days in counting since we started our journey to find the five daggers and so far, we have only found three. With two more to find, what will happen next if we do succeed? Maybe Hiccup will use all of the power he needs to vanquish the dark mist once and for all. However, that question and answer only depends on the young viking himself. Ever since I first met him, I never doubt that Hiccup and the Dragon Warrior himself will save our world by any means necessary. **

**That's why I have the means to help them find the fourth dagger**", said Shen as he continues to write on his journal, "**and find a magical source that I've never heard of before. The Ku Zai warriors, however, told me that the magical source is called the "Table of Yushiama Island". It's the place where you put the daggers at the center of that table once we find the fourth. I wonder what secrets does this table hold.**" Shen puts his journal away and goes to Hiccup and Po who are already looking over at the horizon to see that the Yushiama Island is about far away from them. "We'll never get there", moaned Hiccup, "It might take a day or two." Then, Oai the dragon had a tremendous idea. The dragon itself flies on top of the ship and proceeds to carry it in mid-air after he magically glows green, which gives Oai the ability to let the ship levitate by itself.

"Well done, Oai", said Hiccup, "Now, we'll be able to get to Yushiama Island in no time." Nearly an hour later, after the ship reaches Yushiama Island, Shen takes out his journal again and starts writing the good news that Oai the dragon has succeeded in taking them to that island and is pleased by his flying powers and ability. "**What Oai did to bring us here was impressive**", said Shen as he starts to write, "**Now, we'll be able to find the fourth dagger so that it could lead us to where the fifth and final dagger is**." Shen walks to the dragon and bows respectfully to Oai. "Thank, your highness", said Shen. Oai roars in dragon language. "I think he means, "Just call him Oai", Shen", said Astrid. "Oh, gawh", said Shen and he and the others decided to make camp for two nights and proceed on their mission to find the fifth and last dagger. However, the fourth dagger is somewhere on this island, but will they find it?

The question remains a mystery to Hiccup and the others as they prepare to eat their dinner and sleep. But Hiccup, Astrid Tai Lung, Shen, Po, and Oai are only asleep. They happen to be looking at the beautiful stars that shine down upon them. "Aren't they beautiful?", asked Astrid. "Yes, they are", said Hiccup. "Definitely", said Po, "I wish they could resemble me, the Dragon Warrior, doing what he always does: kicking some butt, but also achieving balance." Astrid laughs. "You're so funny", said Astrid, "I like your jokes as well, too." "You think so?", asked Po. "Definitely", said Astrid and she and the panda went to sleep while Hiccup spends his last moments talking to Shen and Tai Lung before he could go to sleep. "Did I ever tell you about my parents before?", asked Shen, curiously. "No, sir", said Hiccup, "Tell me about them. Are they here on Gongmen City?"

"Sadly, no", said Shen. "How come?", asked Hiccup and Shen, upon realizing what he said about his parents, turns his head down in sorrow. "Oh, I'm...", said Hiccup, "I'm sorry." "It's alright", said Shen, "It happened a long time ago when I was banished from Gongmen City and I've missed them so much even though I thought they hated me right from the very start. Since I was wrong, Soothsayer had loved me more than ever." "I haven't told you something, too, Hiccup", said Tai Lung, "Shifu raised me when I was a cub and had since become the greatest kung fu master before I became evil. Later, I've changed because Po told me to let go of the past by letting me use the Inner Peace Tecnhique." "My father's away to find something", said Hiccup, "But I'm not sure when he'll be alright." "Do not worry, Hiccup", said Shen, "You just need to have faith that he'll be back again soon."

Hiccup smiles and goes back to sleep as did Tai Lung and Shen, not realizing that the dark mist is seen and happens to be following Hiccup and the others the whole time. The Ku Zai warriors, along with King Yerashi are watching the dark mist with plain sight. "Why have you come here, dark mist?", asked King Yerashi sternly. "My powers have gotten stronger than you'd imagined, Ku Zai warriors", said the dark mist, "Soon, all of you will perish." The dark mist disappears and we fade to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this shorter, again. Just wanted to kill some time. Next chapter will be even longer.<strong>


	11. Meeting Panthera Again

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 10: Meeting Panthera Again**

The next morning, we see Hiccup exploring all over Yushiama Island and stops to throw some rocks at the ocean nearby. After throwing at least four stones, he sees a blue glowing shadow near him and as he turns around, he sees a blue sky star that seems to be watching him. "Hiccup of Berk", said the blue star. "Did... did you just spoke to me?", asked Hiccup, "And how did you know my name?" "Our leader knows all that she had told us", explained the blue star, "She told me one thing to do: To keep on a lookout for a viking and his friends with excellent kung fu abilities." "You mean Po and the others?", said Hiccup, "Sure, I'll go get them right now. Thanks for meeting me, blue star." "My pleasure, Hiccup", said the blue star. "Guys", said Hiccup as he ran towards them while Po is busy cooking some chinese shrimp. "Hi, Hiccup", said Po, "What seems to be the problem?" "I just saw a blue star and it just happens to know my name and to you guys as well", explained Hiccup, "And I think it wants us to do something." "What did that "blue star" say?", asked Lord Shen.

"I think it wants us to...", said Hiccup, but finally guesses, "to follow the steps that would lead us to source of the Light!" "You think so?", said Po. Later, we see them running in the steps into the forest and Hiccup spoke, "Yeah. Of course I'm sure. I just know that it must be there in this island." As they continue to run, they stopped short and saw the blue star that Hiccup saw before. "Hello, dear friends", said the blue star, "and welcome to the Yushiama forest where everything is both bright and dark at the same time as the sun and moon pass here every day and every year. How can I be of any service to you guests? You, Hiccup, as well?" "We're just trying to find the source of the Light", said Po, "It's somewhere in this forest. Can you lead us to it, please?" "It will be my honor to show you in the darkest parts of the forest", said the blue star and it flies very quickly, allowing Hiccup and the others to chase it while avoiding some of the leaves with pricks on them.

Then, to their surprise, they have made it to the source of the Light. "At long last", said Yerashi, "The Ku Zai table of the Light and with only three daggers. We are sure in luck to find the fourth around here somewhere." "Look", said Po and points to three of the old men who were frozen and turned into stone, "What happened to these old men?" "Stoned", explained Yerashi, "They were also the guardians of the Light before the Dark and the mist devoured them and turned them into stone." "I am so dreadfully sorry", said Shen. "Do not doubt yourself", said a voice that seemed so feminine, "Find the fourth dagger and I will be revealed to all of you." "Who was that?", asked Tai Lung. "I think it was a woman", said Astrid and spots a white glowing object that seems to be on one of the stoned men's hands this whole time. "The fourth dagger", said Astrid and picks up the dagger, thus breaking the stoned hand of the one of the stoned men, "I've found it!" "Good!", said Hiccup, "Now, let's put all four of these on this table!"

Hiccup, Po, and Astrid put all four of the daggers on the table of the Light. Then, all of the first four daggers released their glowing colors and it reveals the familiar person with familiar eyes. It happens to be a panther, known as... "Panthera?", asked Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup", said Panthera, "It is me." Tai Lung and the other kneel before her. "My friends", said Panthera firmly, "You kneel to know one for I am not your queen." "We're sorry", said Shen, "It's just... never, and I mean never, have I seen this beautiful panther again." "It is good to see you again, Lord Shen", said Panthera and lets Shen kiss her hand. "What brings you here on Yushiama Island, Panthera?", asked Shifu. "I came from across the distant planets, Master Shifu", said Panthera, "And from the Valley of Wisdom, I brought news that after you, Hiccup, defeated Hushia and the monsterous dragon, thus saving all of china, the masters and protectors of the city have been restored to life as we speak." "They are?", said Hiccup, "That's a relief."

"Panthera", said Yerashi, "Perhaps you have not heard of me. I am King Yerashi of the Ku Zai kingdom and guardian of the Light and so are my finest warriors." "It is an honor to meet you too, your highness", said Panthera, "Now that you have found the fourth dagger, I can reveal my secret to all of you." "What secret?", asked Hiccup. "The dark mist has found me here", explained Panthera, "However, the dark mist did not control me for my powers were even greater than the dark mist." "Well, if your powers are *that* great", said Astrid, "Then, why didn't you use them to... you know, destroy the mist and be done with it?" "I may explain that the dark mist only sent me a message", explained Panthera, "It said, "**I did not come here to settle with you, panther. I have only come here to bring you a message from the Dark itself.**" Then I said, "What of the Light? And what of the Dark, you monsterous mist?" Then, the dark mist said "**The dark makes your horrible nightmares come to life, panther. I suppose you have not feel your despair**." Then, I have said my final word to the dark mist, "I have no fear of anything, dark mist. I have heard that your master was destroyed a few years past."

"What did the dark mist do after that?", asked Tai Lung. "The dark mist then turned the forest of happiness into an even darker one", explained Panthera, "and disappeared into the night. After that, I have never seen it again." "So...", said Hiccup, "That's why you've heard about our quest to find the five daggers and defeat the dark mist?" "That's right", said Panthera, "and I will show you where the fifth and final dagger is, dear viking. Come with me." Hiccup then follows Panthera to the edge of a cliff on Yushiama Island and the panther points to her direction to where he and the others might find the final dagger. "Is that...", said Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup", said Panthera, "That is Terror Island." "Oh, boy", said Hiccup nervously. "Do not be nervous, Hiccup", said Panthera, "Besides, you were the one who defeated the Ice dragon." Hiccup looks at the view of Dark Island and smiles. "You're right", said Hiccup, "Me and the others will do anything we can to conquer Terror Island. Oh, and Panthera?" "Yes?", said Panthera. "Could you... help us this time?", said Hiccup, "I mean..." "Whatever you say, viking", said Panthera, "I will do what I can to help you."

"Thank you, Panthera", said Hiccup and hugs her for a while, then lets go of the panther. Later that night, we see Hiccup practicing some sword fighting with Lord Shen for nearly three minutes. At first, Shen is about to gain the advantage to end the training before Hiccup gains the opportunity to defeat Shen by tripping him by the handle of his sword and points the sharp end of the blade towards the peacock's neck. "You have done well, Hiccup", said Shifu, "The training has now ended. Tomorrow we will leave for Terror Island."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long, guys. I was too busy doing nothing for the past few days or so. So, always, since I've finally updated the story yet again, go ahead and review if you will.<strong>


	12. Terror Island Part I

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 11: Terror Island Part I**

A few hours later, after the ship departs from Yushiama Island, we see it almost getting closer to Dark Island. As the waves of the ocean drifts the ship even closer, we see Po making a speech to all of the crew members on this ship. "This is it, guys", said Po, "We've only come this far to finish our quest once and for all. I've once helped the Ku Zai warriors defeat the Dark's leader, but I only did it myself because I was the only soul freely given to unleash the power of the light. Now, this is the time to be strong. Never give into the darkness. Think of all the people that you love. Think of Hiccup's bravery. Think of all of China." "For China and for all of Ku Zai!", shouted Rysu and Astrid shouted, "For Berk!" Everyone cheers in applause and prepare for what's going to happen once they enter Terror Island. Then, Hiccup and Po sees that they are about to enter the most dreadful place in the history of China. "This is it, guys", said Hiccup, "There's no turning back now." Then, the ship finally enters Terror Island and we see dozens of mist looming towards them and Oai the dragon looks at them for a while. "_None of them showed my fear of my father_", thought Oai.

Hiccup walks towards the edge of the ship to see what was about to happen once one of the mists can reveal Hiccup's other fear. As it looms towards him, it shows an image of him being punished by his father, Stoick. "You think you're the chosen one to lead all of berk!", shouted Stoick, "Well, you're wrong! And you don't deserve to be my son! You'd rather be with the dragons than with your own kind!" The image disappears and Hiccup becomes a bit frightened about it and walks towards the others. "What is it, Hiccup?", asked Astrid. "Um, nothing", said Hiccup and he hears something from across the distance. "WHO GOES THERE?", shouted a voice in one of the stone pillars on Dark Island. "Speak, whoever you are!", shouted the voice and Hiccup spoke, "State your name and we won't harm you!" "Lord Beusha and Lord Cirayo have been turned to stone!", shouted the voice, "I am Lord Walli and I dare you not to come here by any means!" "Please, Lord Walli", said Hiccup, "We're just trying to find the final dagger in order to defeat the dark mist!"

"Fool!", called Lord Walli, "Bring me here and I will show you how a bunch of fools all of you are!" Oai brings Lord Walli very quickly to the ship, thus dropping him on board in the process. "Lord Walli", said Shifu, "We mean you no harm. Now, state your purpose why you are here in the first place." "The dark mist has controlled me ever since", explained Lord Walli, "Now, it can summon a creature soon and it will kill us all!" "What kind of creature?", asked Hiccup. "A creature of all that is but of hatred and pure despair! Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not feel it's presence! It can sense your fears inside your minds!" "We better keep on a lookout for that creature, whatever it is", said Hiccup. "Men", said Shen, "Grab your weapons! We've got a monster on our hands!" Some of the men on board quickly grabbed their sharp swords with sheathes just in case as did Hiccup and Po. "Now, we wait for the monster to come", said Po, "Then, on a count of three, we strike! Got it?" Everyone shook their heads and prepare to wait for the creature to come. "_I just hope nothing bad ever happens to us while the creature's around_", thought Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. Just wanted to kill some time left before I go to school today. Oh, and before I end this chapter, two questions remain unanswered. Will they conquer this monster? And will one of the crew members bring the fifth and final dagger back to Yushiama Island as fast as heshe could? Stay tuned!**


	13. Terror Island Part II

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 12: Terror Island Part II**

As Hiccup and the others waited for nearly three minutes to see when would the creature come. "_Don't give up to fear, Hiccup_", thought Hiccup to himself, "_Just don't_." Suddenly, flashbacks of Hushia killing Hiccup the last time he and Po met started to haunt him. "No, please", said Hiccup to himself. Then, he screamed, "NO!" Suddenly, the creature appears and looks like a mix between a seahorse and a demon all formed together. It gives out a scary look before looking down at Astrid and the others. "Hiccup!", shouted Astrid, "Get down!" The creature attacks the ship, thus causing Po and the others to fall down. "Turn the ship about!", shouted Lord Walli, "Turn the ship! It's over for us all!" "No, Lord Walli!", shouted Po and attempts to prevent Lord Walli from turning the ship around and knocks him out unconscious. "Men!", said Shen, "Prepare your arrows and get ready to strike!" Then, the creature appears again and only this time it grabs one of the crew members on the ship and kills him by eating him, causing some blood to be spilled in the process. "Now!", shouted Shen and some of the crew members shot their arrows at the creature, but it seemed to have no effect on it.

"It's no use!", shouted one of the crew men, "Those arrows didn't do much damage!" "Then, fire again!", shouted Shen and two of the crew men shot their arrows at the creature again, but it didn't do much damage again. "Hiccup, what did you do?", asked Astrid, now concerned. "I'm sorry", said Hiccup, "I'm having these flashbacks about..." "About what?", asked Astrid. "Someone from the past few years", explained Hiccup, "I'll tell you when it gets here later. Alright? But first, you have to make sure that the creature doesn't get me. Ok?" "Alright, Hiccup", said Astrid, "I understand." Hiccup then sees the creature looking at Hiccup and shows an image of Hushia, the same sorceress who battled Hiccup and killed him before she herself was killed by Po. "You", whispered Hiccup. Then, as the sea creature is about to eat the young viking, Oai the dragon charges towards it and starts to breath fire all over the creature, but it suddenly knocked out by the creature and is now injured with a scratch to his right wing. "Back away, you creature!", shouted Lord Walli after waking up from the blow he received and throws a yellow object that looks like a dagger and it magically stabs the dragon in the back, causing Oai to growl in pain.

Then, Hiccup has finally recognized the fifth and final dagger of the Light. "Oai!", shouted Hiccup, "You have the final dagger on your back! Take it back to the table and fast before the creature gets you!" Oai turns around and nods his head "yes" before he flies away from Terror Island. "Are you sure you saw the final dagger?", asked Astrid. "Yes", said Hiccup, "Men, do whatever you can to hold the creature back until Oai can reach the table of the Light! Keep firing!" The rest of the crew men, along with Shen and Tai Lung keeping shooting their arrows and Hiccup walks up the flag of the ship without the creature seeing him. Meanwhile, we see Oai trying to fly back to Yushiama Island, but due to his wound, he crashes into the ground and lies unconscious for nearly three minutes. Then, as he wakes up, he sees a familiar face and to his surprise, it happens to be his father. "_Can it be_?", thought Oai in his mind. Then, Oai's father spoke in a feminine voice that looked so familiar it caused the dragon to be shocked, "I'm not the only one who saw you back on Yushiama Island, you know." "_Panthera_?", thought Oai and it reveals to be Panthera, who disguised herself as Oai's father so she can get his attention.

Then, she uses her powers to transform Oai back from his dragon self to his normal self and send him back to Yushiama Island on the ground near the steps that led him to the forest the other day. "I'm... I'm back to normal", said Oai, "Thank you, Panthera." Then, he takes out the fifth and final dagger out of the ground that it had landed and entered the steps before going through the forest. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup almost reaching the flag of the ship when suddenly, the creature quickly spots Hiccup and attacks Shen and the others, sending them flying backwards and hit the water. Then, it lurks towards the young viking after Hiccup himself reached the top. Meanwhile, as we see Oai reaching the table, he attempts to walk towards it, but suddenly gets caught by the dark mist's powers, thus preventing him from putting the final dagger on the top of the other four daggers. Meanwhile, we see the dark mist revealing the ghosts of Eroshi and Hushia. Po sees them and whispered, "No." "Hiccup", said Hushia, "I have received help from one of the agents of the Dark." We see Hiccup, now frightened as Shen flies towards the viking before throwing the sword, allowing him to catch it.

"Do you want to know the truth about me?", said Hushia, "If you do or do not, then you will suffer the consequences. I happen to the agent of the dark, but was not mortal, after that pathetic fat panda killed me! After that, I became a ghost and have now joined him by my side. As a ghost, however, I have received some powers from only the dark mist itself and look how well I turned out to be." Hushia lurks towards Hiccup and said soothingly, "What are you trying to prove, Hiccup? That you're a man? Forget about your friends and join me. With you on my side, me and Eroshi will give you the dark's greatest powers. Then... we will make you our king... in much more." Hiccup feels the powers of the dark growing inside of him as Astrid watches in horror. "NO, HICCUP!", shouted Astrid, "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! HICCUP! NOOOOOO!" "That's it, Hiccup", said Hushia seductively, "Give in to the Dark." Meanwhile, we see Oai struggling to get out of the dark mist's powers and attempts to put the fifth dagger into the others. "You will not interfere, panther!", shouted the dark mist, now enraged. "Leave me and my friends alone!", shouted Oai and the magic of all the five daggers started to glow brightly blue.

Then, it shines out of Yushiama Island and into Terror Island before it hits Hiccup's sword, thus turning brightly blue in the process. It also snaps Hiccup out of the dark mist's spell and turning to Hushia before getting angry at her. "Hiccup!", shouted Astrid, "Get out of the way!" Hiccup turns to see the creature preparing to attack Hiccup. "COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOON!", shouted Hiccup. Then, the creature attacks and Hiccup plunges his sword at the top of the creature's head, thus killing it in the process. Hushai and Eroshi screamed in horror and dissolved into oblivion. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Hushia. Then, blue lighting strikes from the sword and destroys the creature into an explosion, thus destroying the flag of the ship and only half of it as well. Hiccup then falls into the ocean, unconscious after giving the creature the blow it received and we fade to black after we see Tai Lung diving in to rescue him. Later, we see the Ku Zai warriors, along with Yerashi, looking at Terror Island from the ship as it dissolves completely out of thin air. "Is it...", said Rysu. "Yes, Rysu", said Yerashi proudly, "Terror Island is no more. Now we must tend to our unconscious little hero."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next now that Terror Island has been destroyed? Tune in to the final chapter of How To Train Your Magic 3!<strong>


	14. Time To Go Home

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 3: Voyage of the Dragon**

**Chapter 13: Time To Go Home**

We see Hiccup waking up and finds himself in a hospital. He then sees Po, Astrid, Shifu, Shen, Tai Lung, and the Ku Zai warriors looking at him. "He's alright", said Astrid and hugs the young viking. "We're so glad you're not dead", said Shen. "Dead?", asked Hiccup, "What are you talking about?" "When you unleashed the power of the five daggers from your sword, you have vanquished the creature and destroyed Terror Island as well", explained Yerashi. "Did I?", asked Hiccup. "Of course you did", said Po. "Also, you have saved all of the people that were sacrificed to the dark mist and have returned back to the Mushu Slave Island", said Tai Lung. "Thank you, Hiccup", said Shifu, "For now, you must rest for we will have a ceremony for your brave courage and triumph in our journeys here in China." "Can you tell me where I am first?", asked Hiccup. "We have brought you here in the Ku Zai kingdom", said Yerashi and shows him the view of the ocean from here. "Amazing", said Hiccup. "I've been there once and I thought it was cool", said Po, "and awesome at the same time!" "Hiccup", said Yerashi, "Can I have a moment with you just for a while? I have to tell you something very important."

"Yes, sir", said Hiccup, "By all means." Tai Lung and the others left the hospital just to allow themselves to peak at what Yerashi is about to say to the young viking. "Hiccup", said Yerashi, "When you battled the creature of Terror Island, what did you see?" "I saw two persons", said Hiccup, "One of them was Hushia the same person that we battled to save all of China and the other was named Eroshi, the one that you and the other Ku Zai warriors told me about." "Exactly, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "When Hushia was a sorceress and after she was killed by Po, she turned herself over to the Dark and became an agent, but has not gain immortality. She remained to be a ghost of your memories when they were taunting you." "Yeah", said Hiccup, "It felt like... a pointy needle injected to my leg." "Well, something like that", said Yerashi, "Anyway, that is not the only reason why I'm telling something very important. The only thing that is important is that there are two more agents of the Dark. Only one of them is a creature that is so fierce it would kill you instantly." "You mean, a dragon is an agent of the Dark?", asked Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "I've met him before once before you and your friends arrived in china."

"Really?", asked Hiccup, "When?" "It was over a few centuries ago when all of Ku Zai was in peace", explained Yerashi as flashbacks of Yerashi training the dragon, "The dragon's name was Raxthorn. He used to be my favorite student to ever learn the basics of the balance between the Light and the Dark. I have trained him and he felt like a son to me. A few days later, when he was ready to be chosen to become the rightful heir to the throne, I sensed there was something controlling him with lust, power and greed. So, I denied him and then... he became enraged and attacked me. He said in his anger and rage, "How can you deny my title after all I did to make you proud?" I said, "It was the only way to protect you. I'm sorry." The last thing that Raxthorn said to me before he left was, "Apology will not prevent me to take what is mine, Yerashi! I have studied to balance of the Dark and once I use that power, you and all of Ku Zai will fall right beneath my grasp! I swear it!" We cut to Raxthorn destroying all of the villages in Ku Zai while Yerashi continues his monologue, "He used his powers given by the Dark itself to hurt all of the innocent in Ku Zai while I trembling in my knees in sorrow and defeat for what I have done."

"I'm...", said Hiccup, "I didn't know that this Dark you spoke of would happen like this in China." "It is not your lack of knowledge, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "It was my pride that blinded me. I have raised a young determined guardian to protect the Light, but now... I have created an agent for the Dark and it was all my fault!" Then, he falls to his knees and weeps sorrowfully. "It's not your fault", said Hiccup, "The powers of the Dark have done this, not you! Besides, that creature almost killed me and my friends, but I killed him! It's over now!" "It may be over", said Yerashi, "But the powers of the Dark will begin to grow soon and will not come to China. It will go to another place where it has no living creatures. It has... humans." "You mean...", said Hiccup. Meanwhile, we see the Dark transporting itself to the Isle of Berk. It the disappears into another place where the Green Death was once killed known as the "Dragon's Nest". "The Dark is on Berk, is it?", asked Hiccup, now worried. "Yes, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "The Dark will use its powers to destroy your hometown so that nothing will stand in it's way. Also, I'm afraid that he had sent two of the agents there, but not at your hometown, so you should be thankful."

"Thank heavens", said Hiccup. "Hiccup", said Yerashi, "You must promise me one thing when you meet Raxthorn and the other agent of the Dark." "Yes?", said Hiccup. "You have conquered despair", said Yerashi, "But do not turn yourself over to their side just as he once did." "I promise", said Hiccup and Yerashi smiles at him before he leaves the hospital, leaving Hiccup only to rest for a while. Later, we see the young viking and the others having a feast as a celebration for Hiccup's bravery against the creature on Terror Island. Hiccup had received a medal from Yerashi himself and Po becomes amazed by it while Shen sees that Oai has been turned back into human. "It's good to have you back again, Oai", said Shen. "Yeah", said Oai, "Being a dragon was the best part of the journey and it was the most amazing experience I've ever had." "So, what did Yerashi tell you, Hiccup?", asked Shen. "Well, he did told me about one of the agents of the dark who used to work for him until he turned evil and joined the Dark", explained Hiccup, "It's a dragon named Raxthorn." "Well, where is this Raxthorn now?", asked Po, now curious. "In Berk", said Hiccup, "And so is the other agent of the Dark."

"So, that means...", said Oai. "The Dark is not going to attack China anymore", said Hiccup, "It'll attack Berk soon. Not now, but soon." Then, Oai sighs in relief. "Speaking of which, I'm thinking that we've forgotten something. The Tree of Light?" "Of course", said Hiccup, "I think it's somewhere on... Wait a minute. Terror Island's gone, so that must mean..." "I bet Yushiama Island has a portal that can lead to anything", said Astrid and goes to the Ku Zai warriors. "Excuse us", said Astrid, "Can you take us to Yushiama Island? It's very important." Yerashi turns to his warriors and agrees to help transport her along with Hiccup, Captain Brinian, back to Yushiama Island to see if Panthera is still there. Before they could do that, Yerashi tells Hiccup that he and the others will face the agents of the Dark by themselves and with that, they will be watching them. "Once you go back to Yushiama Island, we'll never see each other again", said Yerashi, "But, I can watch you on Berk just in case." "Really?", asked Hiccup. Yerashi nods his head yes and Hiccup hugs him tightly before going to the transportation with the others.

Once they got transported back to Yushiama Island, they see Panthera in the table of the Light along with three of the stoned men back to life. "Panthera", said Astrid, "Can this island transport you to any place?" "Why, yes of course", said Panthera, "What place do you want to go?" "Oai wants a place to go, not me", said Astrid and points to Oai. "Ah, yes", said Panthera, "The dragon who bravely helped Hiccup and the others fought against the creature of Terror Island. What do you desire?" "I desire to find the Tree of Light", explained Oai, "The reason why is because I have a longer destiny to see the ghost of my father." "So, you are", said Panthera, "I'm beginning to wonder what will your father think." "He'll be happy to see again as will I", said Oai, "But first, I have to say goodbye to them." "As you wish", said Panthera and Oai turns to Astrid and the others before hugging them in the process. "Your father will be very proud of you", said Hiccup. "Yes, he will, Hiccup", said Oai, "Farewell, young viking. This is the last time I'll ever see you and the others again." "So will I", said Hiccup and Oai walks slowly to the portal that would lead him to the Tree of Life.

He turns around and smiles with tears before entering it, allowing the portal to be closed in the process. "Now viking", said Panthera, "It's time for you and Astrid to go back home now." "It's our last time here, isn't it?", asked Astrid. "Yes, Astrid", said Panthera, "Just like the others back on Berk." "We have to say our goodbyes first", said Hiccup and he and Astrid turned to Po and the others before hugging them softly. "Will we meet you in your world?", asked Po. When Hiccup is about to say something, Panthera spoke, "Of course you will, Dragon Warrior." "Really?", asked Astrid, "How?" "In our world, we have taught you some of the greatest things that no one has", explained Panthera, "Now, you and the rest of the vikings must teach Po and the other kung fu masters what is like to do some things in Berk." "We will, right, Astrid?", asked Hiccup. "Yeah, Hiccup", said Astrid, "Someday." Then, Panthera opens the portal out of the ocean water that would lead them back to Berk. "Goodbye, Po", said Hiccup, "We'll see you again someday again." "So will we, Hiccup", said Po. "I'll see you again someday too, Astrid", said Shen and snuggles the female viking affectionately.

"So will I, Shen", said Astrid and kisses the peacock overlord in the beak, causing him to blush in the process. Then, we see Toothless coming with them before they enter the portal in the ocean back to Hiccup's room. "It's so good to be back home again", said Hiccup, "Come on. Let's go see how the others are doing." The two vikings and Toothless went outside out Hiccup's house to see Snotlout playing with Hookfang. "Hey, guys", said Snotlout, "How you're doin'?" "We just got back from China", said Hiccup, "And guess what?" "What?", asked Snotlout and Astrid whispers something to his ear, causing him to get excited after hearing this. "You don't mean...", said Snotlout and Hiccup and Astrid nod their heads "yes". Then, Snotlout gets the others including Tuffnut and Ruffnut and tells them what Astrid just whispered to him. "Po and the others are coming here?", asked Fishlegs. "Is it really true?", asked Tuffnut. "Of course", said Hiccup and looked at the blue sky before he hears a voice that said, "Hiccup!" He turns around to see his father and Goober and have just returned from their trip. "Dad!", said Hiccup and ran towards him before he hugs him tightly.

"I have some great news", said Hiccup in happiness. "What is it?", asked Stoick. "Po and the others are coming here on Berk someday", said Hiccup. "You really mean that?", asked Stoick. "Yeah, of course", said Hiccup. "Well, I'm certainly glad that they are and you returning from your last trip", said Stoick. Hiccup sees Toothless who smiles with joy. Later, we see Toothless flying Hiccup into the sky, trying to let him perform a new trick. As he stands up, Toothless carries him down near the ocean while Hiccup continues to stand there with a proudest feeling in his look. Meanwhile, back at the Valley of Peace, we see Po getting his stuff ready so that he can join the others on their first journey to Berk while Mr. Ping watches him from plain sight. "Are you sure you want to meet your friend?", said Mr. Ping, "Then, I'm coming with you." "But, who's going to watch the restaurant?", asked Po. "Don't worry", said Mr. Ping, "I've hired someone to guard it while we're away to see Hiccup." "Who's that person?", asked Po. "The wolves of Zhong from Gongmen City", explained Mr. Ping. "Cool", said Po, "I bet they'll be nice and learned how to cook some noodles." "They will", said Mr. Ping, "They will."

Later, we see Po and Mr. Ping, along with the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Shen, Zhong, the Soothsayer, and Master Shifu as they looked into the sky. "We will have our journey to Berk quite someday", said the Soothsayer. "Indeed we will, dear Soothsayer", said Shen. "Don't worry, Hiccup", said Po, "We'll get our transportation to Berk if it kills us." Then, we fade to black after Po sees the stars making a picture of Hiccup.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I've made the explanation of why the Dark first came to China in the first place, which was the reason why I made "Kung Fu Panda: The Dark is Rising" in the first place. And here ends the third entry to the How To Train Your Kung Fu series. The fourth and fifth will be coming soon somewhere in 2012 back-to-back. So, until then, enjoy and review as always, dear friends.<strong>


End file.
